


fire meets gasoline

by cocothatkid



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Dark Harry Potter, Established Harry Potter/Voldemort, M/M, Parent Harry, Parent Voldemort, Powerful Harry, Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:00:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27150781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocothatkid/pseuds/cocothatkid
Summary: it was a normal day, that is until his younger self and his younger husband showed up in his backyard, throwing hexes at each other.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Tom Riddle, Harry Potter/Tom Riddle | Voldemort, Harry Potter/Voldemort
Comments: 13
Kudos: 227





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asterismal](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asterismal).



> this is inspired by tempor · al | ary by asterismal. here’s the link : https://archiveofourown.org/works/25094680
> 
> ( if asterismal doesn’t not want this book up, i’ll be more than happy to take it down :) )

“Dad! Dad! Dad!”

Kenji called, running into Harry’s study. Harry happily smiled at his son only for his smile to drop when he saw the distressed face Kenji had on. Instantly getting up from his seat, he moved in front of Kenji and gently caressed his cheek.

“Darling, what's wrong?”

“There’s some guys outside and they were shouting at each other but then they started sending curses at each other! but—but and I know this sounds crazy then he felt like papa, but it’s not because his magic feels iffy but it feels almost exactly like papa! and he even looks like papa and the other guy looks like you but then that didn’t make sense because you’re right here!”

Harry raised his eyebrow, Kenji had always had a wide imagination but this was beyond him. He hadn’t felt anything enter the wards, he had heard shouting but he thought that was Kenji and his dog, Kyro.

“What on earth are you talk—“

A large explosion stopped Harry from speaking as the house shook. He quickly grabbed his wand from his holster, before pushing the teenager out of the office and towards the stairs. 

“Go up to your room and don’t come out until i come and get you.”

“But dad—”

“It’s going to be okay, baby. Go, quickly. I’ll come get you in a bit, I promise.”

Kenji hesitated before finally running up the stairs to his bedroom. It was the third floor above where Harry’s office was. Harry once he was sure Kenji was in his room, muttered the ritual activation which actively blocked anyone except him and Voldemort from entering the room. Kenji was his top priority, when it came to him being safe. 

Harry apparated to the source of the power. In that split second a curse made its way to his head but he only just managed to dodge a Avada Kedavra that was heading straight his way. He looked behind him, and noticed the grass that had been burnt to a crisp. 

Turning back, his mouth dropped in shock. Looking right back at him was Voldemort, which didn’t make sense because his husband was on a business trip at the moment and wasn’t due home for a couple of days. He turned behind him as there he was, looking exactly how he looked a couple of years ago. Well, in all honesty he hadn’t changed, his hair had just grown out.

Nothing had changed but—no wonder they could get through the wards, their magical signatures were recognised as the people that put those wards up in the first place. 

“Tom, what are you doing?”

Voldemort’s magic cracked with anger as it began to thicken, surrounding both harry and...harry. 

“You stand on my property and you dare question me? You vile, loathsome—“

Oh yeah, that was Voldemort alright but still Harry couldn’t help but to retaliate.

“Don’t you dare, speak to me in such a way!”

“I will speak to you, however I see fit. You are beneath me in every way possible, yet you seem to believe the opposite. Harry Potter, would it be possible that you are an idiot in both timelines.”

“Petrificus Totalus!”

Harry cast it before Voldemort couldn’t react, he felt satisfaction seeing him collapse to the ground. Although Voldemort nearly outmatched him by power, Harry wasn’t 17 anymore. He was 38, he had learnt a few things and knew well enough how to protect himself and his son perfectly. 

“Excuse me, er Harry?”

Harry turned his head after he finished wrapping a couple of ropes around Voldemort. He didn’t want to deal with him, Voldemort could deal with himself.

“Yeah, What’s wrong?”

“If you don’t mind me asking, i can tell you’re busy right now but what year is it?”

“Oh, it’s 2020.”

Younger Harry let out a somewhat high pitched noise from the back of his throat. How had they gotten here! He was in 1998 a couple of moments ago! What in Merlin's name! He had to get back, how was he going to get back! He didn’t even know where he was.

“You’re on the property of the Riddle family. I’m not sure how you got here but I'm sure my husband will help you go back to your timeline.”

“Husband?!”

“Yes, husband.”

Harry spoke amusement, lacing his voice as he finished wrapping the bondage around Voldemort and making sure he was secure enough, he quickly patted the man down and grabbed his wand, smirking at the look of pure hatred. What was he going to do when he realised they had been married and had a child together.

Levitating the older man, he turned and gave his younger self a genuine smile before walking in front of him towards the front of the house. 

“Come along.”

Younger Harry followed behind, keeping a fair distance from the floating Voldemort. He had too many questions, first of all why was his older self living on Voldemort’s property? Secondly, who was he married to? And lastly, how was he going to get back! Surely this would change the future somehow. 

Entering the large manor, older Harry made his way to Voldemort’s office, still levitating Voldemort was silently raging at the thought of being moved around like a rag doll. Once he was out of these bonds he was going to make sure Harry Potter died a painful death.

Placing Voldemort down on the couch in his office, he left and closed the door behind him. No doubt about it, once the spell wore off and he could move around, he would try and attack them. What better way to distract him by placing him in his future self’s office.

Harry was sitting in his own office, fiddling with his wand. He still had that habit but it had calmed down and he rarely did it now. Sitting down on his chair, he sighed before rubbing his temple. 

“You’re a healer?”

Younger Harry asked, staring at older Harry with pure confusion. Harry didn’t think he wanted to be a healer? This day just keeps getting weirder and weirder. He was sure he wanted to be an Auror. 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. It was a last minute decision. I just decided to leave the fighting after doing it for so long, I didn't think I could do it for the rest of my life. Anyway, would you like some tea?”

Kenji paced up and down his room, it had been at least two hours now and he was nervous! The shouting had stopped and so had the random bursts of magic but he was till nervous.

_“Marvolo?”_

_“Yes, Little one?”_

_“What’s going on?”_

_“I’m not sure. It would be best for you to stay put until your dad comes to get you. I’m sure everything is fine.”_

Kenji let out an unsure sound from the back of his throat before settling down on his bed. He could feel his papa’s magic pulsing through the house but it wasn’t normal papa. It was angry papa, like that one time he got hurt and his parents had to pick him up from school. 

_“Please open the door, marv. I just wanna make sure dad’s okay and—and you can feel papa’s magic too. Let’s go check!”_

_“No.”_

_“Please! I’m worried, once he’s okay i’ll make my way back to my room and i’ll stay until he comes and gets me.”_

_“As soon as you make sure he’s okay?”_

_“Yeah! i promise.”_

_“Fine.”_

Marv could open the door because Marv was a part of Papa’s soul. Marv used to be in his dad but then when his dad got pregnant, Marv moved to his soul and...now he was in Kenji! They had been together ever since Kenji had been born and hopefully it would stay like that. 

The ritual recognised Marv’s magic and this bedroom door opened. Creeping out the door, Kyro followed behind him. They slowly made their way down the stairs, doing down a floor from his floor to his parents. Their offices were on this floor.

Voldemort sneered, looking around the office. He spotted the name plaque on the desk. ‘Tom Riddle - Minister of magic.’ His eyes widened slightly, he had managed to do it! He had taken over the wizarding world, why else would he be minister? So why on Merlin’s earth was Harry Potter still alive? 

And married? Why was he married in his property. His magic moved towards the door, feeling attracted to something beyond the door, his magic had the same reaction when near his Horcrux was nearby.

Opening the office door, he began tracking down the other item that’s as emitting his magical signature. He felt excited, feeling how powerful the item holding his horcrux was. He reached the grand stairs and there was a teenager.

He reached about 5’8 and had slightly long hair that framed his face and was quite curly. It wasn’t till he looked up did Voldemort see the resemblance. It was uncanny, he was a split version of himself and there was somebody else who was familiar. 

His eyes roamed over the teenager, trying to figure out who else it could be? Then, he spotted the emerald eyes and it snapped. Those emerald eyes that stared at him with hatred when he managed to kill someone close to him.

Those emerald eyes that looked up at him filled with tears when he killed his parents.

Those green eyes that held a mysterious glint in them.

Those emerald eyes that belonged to Harry Potter.

“Papa?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a small update for the riddle household. voldemort sees a glance of his future son, harry sees a large change in his future self and tom arrives home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> future harry will be called Hadrien to make it easier for you guys and Tom is future Voldemort.
> 
> italics - marvolo & kenji’s bond  
> italics & bold - parseltongue

Kenji stared at the man who looked exactly like his Papa but clearly wasn’t. He stared right back at Kenji with confusion. He looked like he didn’t even know who Kenji was. It wasn’t the fond look his father gave him, it was just plain. He didn’t like it.

“Confringo!”

Kenji’s eyes widened and luckily enough, Kyro was about two steps above him. The spell hit the first few steps and he only managed to take a few steps back, getting out of the way of the explosion. He didn’t hesitate running back to his room, Kyro leading the way back to his room, they only just missed the next few explosions and hexes sent their way.

The guy didn’t even have a wand on him, yet he was sending curses in his way like no tomorrow and there would be no tomorrow if he didn’t make it into his room on time. He managed to get to his door, pushing it open and only just managing to shut it as a Reducto hit his door.

The explosion was powerful enough to make him lose his balance and fall backwards onto his bum. His magic out of self defence pulled up a couple of wards to cover the door, these wards mimicked a brick wall, followed by a large metal door. His magic should have been strong enough to stop the crazy man from attacking him.

Voldemort glared at the wooden door with ‘Kenji’ written in beautiful cursive. He was just about to hit it with another explosion spell when he heard the footsteps of someone else closing up the stairs. Looking down at the stairs he had destroyed earlier, he realised they were already repairing themselves.

“Get away from that door, you twat!”

Voldemort blinked in surprise, he could feel waves of anger coming from Hadrien. It was almost as bad as his, whenever his followers stepped out of line.

“Who’s child is that?”

“That’s none of your business! Get away from that door, I won’t ask you again.”

“It is my business—”

“No the hell it’s not! Are you a child? Look at what you've done to the stairs and now you've gone around attacking others who you have no business attacking!”

Voldemort was effectively stuck in place with shock. He was getting scolded by Harry Potter of all people, but it seems like Hadrien kept forgetting that he was one of the most powerful wizards to exist. Elder wand or not. Harry blinked in surprise, where he had gotten this confidence. He was both surprised yet, very proud of himself.

“Bombarda maxima!”

Voldemort was absolutely sure that he got rid of both Harry Potters in that moment, only for a large grey shield to cover both of them. The explosion still managed to catch the family tapestry, causing Voldemort to receive a very fierce glare from Hadrien. Emerald eyes glowed dangerous.

“Avada Kedavra!”

The green light shot out of the holly wand, it travelled quickly, a direct shot right to Voldemort. It didn’t seem like it would miss, his heart dropped and scarlet eyes widened when he felt the heat of the spell of the zoom past his ear. He could hear the whispers of death from the spell as it passed him and hit the vase of flowers behind him.

The vase promptly exploded, glass shattering and water spilling onto the carpet. Both Voldemort and Harry were stunned.

“Next time, I won’t miss.”

Hadrien threatened darkly, a tone of certainty as he glared at the stubborn man. Placing his wand in his holster, he waved his hand and sent a wandless ‘Stupefy’ over and knocked the man off his feet.

Harry was genuinely surprised but curious. What had happened to him? He was ready to use an unforgivable without regret and he threatened Voldemort! His magic was different, very different but he could recognise it and he hadn’t noticed it at first but his lighting bolt was no longer on Hadrien’s forehead.

Hadrien quickly moved to the wooden door, he didn’t want Kenji out of his room yet. He wasn’t angry at Kenji for coming out of his room, his darling could never make him angry. Harry looked at the large wooden door, there was a certain type of magic underneath all the wards. It was familiar, although right now it was quite unstable, laced with pure fear and maybe shock.

His magic crooned as it covered the door, attempting to reach its magic. It was like a parent comforting his child and would it be possible that Hadrien had a child?

That he had a child?

He gently called his magic back and with resistance, it made its way back to him and wrapped him up in a comforting manner. Hadrien gently knocked on the door in a sort of pattern before waiting for a moment. Harry was curious at who was beyond the wooden door. A gentle knock was heard from the other side, following the same pattern but adding a couple of knocks.

Hadrien sighed in relief. His magic stretched out and entered the room his son was in, wrapping his magic around Kenji and made sure he was fine and wasn’t hurt. His magic lovingly caressed his son, recognising him as his child. He huffed at the body of Voldemort that lay on the floor.

“Can you believe the audacity of him, I don't remember him being this annoying.”

Harry couldn’t help the smile that tugged on his lips. He decided not to ask about the child behind the door, he didn’t need to know just yet and he trusted himself to tell him when he was ready to. Hadrien thought he could handle Voldemort until Tom got back but it seemed like the man was just too idiotic to listen, he should have known better. Maybe he would listen to himself.

“Let me show you to your room for you to stay, I can imagine you’re exhausted. You have just travelled through time.”

He smiled and Harry could only nod, it was now dark outside but he couldn’t get over the fact that the man who had killed his parents and was ready to kill him, was laying on the floor. Vulnerable. He could easily kill him now but he simply couldn’t he bring himself to do it.

Hadrien looked at Harry and gave him a gentle smile, it was a very comforting and knowing smile. He knew exactly how Harry felt. He could kill Voldemort right here and now but he couldn’t do it. He wasn’t meant to do it. It took him a couple of years to get over everything Voldemort had done to him but he understood and although his forgiveness was difficult to give, he had done it and he didn’t regret it. Not when the man had blessed him with his son.

Hours later, Harry was pacing around in his room. He couldn’t sleep, he needed a plan. Everything was going so well in his timeline, he was happy with how his life was going. Voldemort hadn’t been around for a couple of years after the final battle, he had just disappeared without explanation and everyone moved on. He was just making his way to Ginny’s house when he was attacked by none other than Voldemort.

After a couple of years of freedom, he was once again burdened with having to get rid of Voldemort once again. The wizarding world was indecisive, one moment it loved him, the next it hated his guts and wanted him dead. They seemed to love him whenever Voldemort was threatening their lives.

Today had given him an insight into his life...sort of. After the talk with Hadrien in his office, he felt like he was questioning everything and everyone in his life. They hadn’t talked about everything he wanted to talk about with his future self about, in all honesty he was still in shock at being pushed into the future so he wasn’t able to ask all the questions he could but what Hadrien said, really made him think.

Hadrien had told him not to trust everyone. Harry was already quite paranoid that people only liked him for what he could and the privilege he brought to others when they were around him. He didn’t have that confidence that Hadrien seemed to ooze with but that statement only made him question himself and the people around him further. Was he truly happy?

Well, no. He was tired of fighting and he didn’t even want to kill Voldemort but his life had already been chosen for him before he could even talk. What choice did he have and it seemed like Voldemort wouldn’t stop until he was dead, so he was stuck. Falling back into the bed, he sighed. He slipped off his glasses, which was another thing missing from his future self, and placed them on the desk.

Hadrien had given him some spare pyjamas and he had already put those on before getting into bed. Harry’s magic was still humming against his skin, it was comforting in a way. He rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He let his magic expand, closing his eyes as it travelled around the room.

Kenji was struggling. He was still in shock over being attacked, he didn’t know why. Was it because the guy who was attacking him looked exactly like papa? Kenji knew that it wasn’t him but it still hurt, he couldn’t differentiate them. The only difference was that Papa would never hurt him.

Kyro had fallen asleep a few hours ago, Kenji allowed him to sleep on his bed because he didn’t want him to sleep alone tonight. Lottie had given him dinner and it was the first time he had eaten dinner in his room and alone, he hated it. At least he knew his dad was okay. That made him feel much better. Sighing softly, he rubbed his eyes.

 _“Come, Bambi. Let’s go to bed, it’s been a long day.”_ Marv spoke gently, sensing the anxiety and stress coming from the teenager.

 _“I’m worried.”_ Kenji spoke softly, a frown on his face as he gently manoeuvred Kyro so he was asleep on his stomach and not his back. He unfolded his invisibility cloak and placed it underneath his duvet, adding some warmth and comfort.

_“There is no need to be worried, Bambi. Everything is going to be fine, I promise you. I’ll read to you if you would like.”_

_“Yes please, marv.”_

Marvolo had called him Bambi because, well Kenji thought it was dumb, but when he was younger he would stumble repeatedly when he walked, he was always tripping over nothing and was just wobbly on his feet. It started off as a joke and now it was his nickname.

Reaching back, he switched the lights off by the light switch near his headboard. Kyro whined softly and Kenji gently stroked his head causing him to settle down, his eyes slowly closed as he buried his head into his blankets, leaving a small amount of black hair peeking out the blanket.

He entered his headspace, it was a replica of the meadow that was near home. It was filled with wildflowers and in the middle was a large oak tree that they had picnics at. Kenji spotted Marv and instantly ran towards him, where he opened his arms and easily caught Kenji in his arms, laughter leaving both parties.

Marv carried Kenji to the Oak tree and settled down with him in his lap. Although he was nearly 17, his parents still allowed him to sit in their laps and he would take every opportunity he could. He was much smaller than an average 16 year old boy but that was only because of complications when he was born.

_“I decided on Alice in wonderland, that is your favourite right.”_

_“Huh? No! Marv, you don’t know my favourite book?”_

He pouted, looking at the older male who smiled teasingly before pulling out the actual book he was reading. It was ‘A Christmas Carol’ The amount of time he had read this book was unusual but he couldn’t help it! He loved the book, Christmas was his favourite time! Plus, Papa’s birthday was after Christmas which made it even better!

_“Stave One, Marley’s Ghost. Marley was dead, to begin with. There is no doubt whatever about that. The register of his burial was signed by the clergyman, the clerk, the undertaker, and the chief mourner. Scrooge signed it. And Scrooge’s name was good upon ’Change, for anything he chose to put his hand to.”_

Marv read the first paragraph and Kenji had had the book read to him and read it so many times he knew what was next.

 _“Old Marley was as dead as a door-nail.”_ He joined Marv, causing him to chuckle softly. Kenji cuddled closer to Marvolo, allowing him to place his chin on Kenji’s head as he carried on reading. Oddly enough, the Riddle family was very affectionate. Whether that came from his parents' lack of affection as children, Kenji chose not to ask. It just meant he was much more affectionate than a regular person.

He craved affection, attention and physical contact and his parents provided him with it and more. Marv gently rubbed his back and he relaxed as he closed his eyes, listening to the rich baritone voice of Marv. It was exactly like Papa’s voice and in under 10 minutes he was fast asleep.

Marvolo sighed gently, brushing his thumb against Kenji’s tanned cheek, he pressed a kiss on his forehead. He found it weird how this was his son, he never thought he’d want children. Children were the last thing on his mind but he couldn’t imagine life without Kenji and Hadrien. He truly loved his Bambi. How could he not, he had been with him since he was in the womb...as weird as that might sound.

Hadrien brushed his fingers through dark locks as he waited for Voldemort. He had sent a patronus after he had placed Voldemort in one of the spare rooms, as far from Kenji as possible. Kenji and Harry had been asleep for around an hour now but he could feel Kenji’s discomfort and stress. Hadrien wanted to comfort him but he didn’t want to risk Voldemort trying to enter the room because of him.

So he would wait until Tom came home and hopefully they could sort it out and then they could figure out some sort of plan. He was currently cursing Voldemort out in his head at the problem he caused, if he had just stayed in Tom’s office, he wouldn’t have to stay away from his son. He didn’t want Voldemort knowing that he had a child, not yet anyway.

Moving around the family room, he placed a quick glamour over the room. Hiding the existence of his son, he was sure Tom would agree with his decision. All pictures vanished and were placed in a cupboard he’d find later. He didn’t know how both Voldemort and Harry would react to their relationship and them having a whole teenager. It was better for Kenji to be safe just in case something happened.

An audible crack was heard from upstairs and he winced, hoping that no one woke up. Getting up, he made his way up to Tom’s office, already sensing the older man’s magic filling the house as it expanded. The ancient house magic and already fixed the stairs and tapestry that had been destroyed earlier.

Finally reaching Tom’s door, he reached for the door handle to open it only for it to be pulled open from the other side. He sighed in relief, making eye contact with the crimson eyes. Instantly, he placed himself in his husband’s arms, burying his face into his chest.

Tom’s hand wrapped around Hadrien’s slender waist while the other gently caressed the back of his head. Their magic intertwined as they embraced each other. Tom had been gone for about 2 weeks on some business trip in France, it was hard for the whole family when he left for business trips that’s why they were so rare.

“Are you alright? Are you hurt?”

“I’m okay, i’m not hurt.”

“What about Kenji? Is he alright?”

“Yes, he’s fine. I think he’s overwhelmed just a bit but i’m sure he’s okay.”

“Let me go check on him.”

“No you can’t, I don’t think you should see him. Not yet, anyway.”

Confusion filled Tom as he looked down at Hadrien. His eyes were filled with concern, gently placing his palms on Harry’s cheeks and caressing the soft skin he leaned down.

“What happened?”

Hadrien pulled Tom into his office and began to explain what had taken place that whole day. Starting from Kenjis bursting into his office all the way to him having to cast a ’Avada Kedavra’ at Voldemort, which he justified.

Near the end of his story, he realised how crazy this was but what did he truly expect from Voldemort and his teenage self. Tom was taking it much better than him, although he could feel the rage underneath his magic as it gently licked his skin.

They sat together in the office and began to plan what they were going to do. They had a lot to figure out and so little time to do it. Surely them not being in their timeline would cause some sort of butterfly effect. They couldn’t risk a whole timeline being destroyed as it would affect their timeline, most importantly it would affect Kenji. If Voldemort and Harry didn’t get together, Kenji would cease to exist and would disappear from their timeline.

They couldn’t risk that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow—i did no expect such a response from you guys, thank you so much for reading :) i hope you enjoy this small update. kudos and comments are greatly appreciated, thank you!

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading,, remember the idea for this book is by asterismal & to read their book! 
> 
> kudos and comments are appreciated, thank you <3


End file.
